Second Chances
by ScarredandBroken
Summary: What if you were given a second chance at life? A new clan forms and new destinies are made. (I suck at summaries so please read and youll understand what i mean xD)
1. Chapter 1

_**New story? Please review! Id love to get some feedback :)**_

* * *

Six cats emerged from beyond the dark trails, their eyes sparkling in the moonlight, only 6 moons old. Wind pushed at the cats from either side, ruffling their fur. These small scraps wouldnt survive out in the cold much longer. Their parents had dissapeared and the kits had fled in terror, lost in the cruel world. They had been traveling for days now. They were the kits of Feathertail and Crowfeather. Feathertail and Crowfeathers love hadnt lasted very long. Feathertail had died at the jaws of Sharptooth but unknown to the journeying cats she had been bearing six little kits. They had just been born when she died. She had left them in a sheltered hollow and when she didnt come back for them, they ran. The kits were stumbling with exhaustion by the time they reached the sheltered area of a cave.

"Lets look around." a black she kit mewled meekly.

"Im tired." a small white tom complained.

"We need to make sure that there is no danger in here." the she kit retorted sharply, glaring at her brother challengingly as if daring him to defy her.

He seemed to open his small white muzzle for a moment but then a sharp yowl from the other end of the cave stopped the siblings from arguing with eachother any further.

"Look! Something glowing in here." the silver she kit mewled in excitement, her eyes brimming with curiosity as she sniffed along an opening in the cave that gave way into a small enclosed den that had a large sparkling pool of water that seemed to let out an eerie glow.

"What is it?" a black tom mewed softly, tentatively stepping foward, followed by the rest of his siblings.

"This is the hollow of dreams." a mew sounded, startling the kits as they watched a silver she cat emerge from the pool, the stars seemed to sparkle on her fur.

"Who are you?" a flame colored tom mewed, narrowing his eyes in distrust.

"I am your mother Feathertail. I do not have much time but I have come to tell you that as my kits and Crowfeathers you will be destined for greatness. I hunt with the warrior ancestors in silverpelt now since I have died for the sake of the clans. I loved all of you very much and I will be watching over you from now on. It is your destiny to create a clan. A different kind of clan. I will guide you every step of the way. I will teach you the ways of a clan." Feathertail mewed.

"Clan? I heard some rogues talking about clan cats before. We are only kits. How are we supposed to create a clan?" the black she kit demanded fiercely.

"That's a very good question Ravenkit. You are all set on different paths. Each path is one of greatness. I cannot tell you what that path is but you are 6 moons old and ready to become apprentices. Together you will form a clan. I will guide you in forming this clan. This clan is unlike any other. This clan will be a way to give deceased cats another chance at life. Starclan has recently discovered this hollow of dreams and through this we are allowed to give life to cats that are already dead." Feathertail explained.

"You mean you can bring cats back to life?" the white tom mewed skeptically.

"Exactly. Starclan has given me permission to send 3 cats through the hollow of dreams each moon so they can have a second chance at life. They will lose all memory of Starclan and will bear the same wounds they had before they died so it will be your duty to heal them before they join Starclan once again." Feathertail told them.

"What are the duties in a clan?" Ravenkit mewled.

"Im glad you asked little one. There is the leader who leads the clan and makes the clan decisions, the leader is given 9 lives by starclan. Then theres the deputy which will suceed the leader once the leader dies. Theres the medicine cat who has a special connection to starclan through omens and is taught to heal others. Warriors fight and hunt for the clan. Apprentices are training to either be a warrior or medicine cat. And finally there are the queens who help by providing kits for the clans." Feathertail replied.

"Who will be the leader?" the white tom asked eagerly.

"Not so fast. First I must give you your apprentice names. You do not have mentors so you will have to learn with time but your ancestors will be helping you every step of the way. Ravenkit you shall be known as Ravenpaw. Stormkit you shall be known as Stormpaw. Shadowkit you shall be known as Shadowpaw. Shadekit you shall be known as Shadepaw. Angelkit you shall be known as Angelpaw. And finally Snowkit you shall be known as Snowpaw." Feathertail finished.

Ravenpaw has silky black fur and bright blue eyes, she is known to be bossy but always mean well although she and Snowpaws personalities always seem to clash. Stormpaw is a handsome gray tom with white paws and green eyes. He is the strongest of the kits and is very hyperactive. Shadowpaw and Shadepaw came out at the same time so therefore they are twins. Both kits are black with white tipped ears and icy blue eyes. The only way to distinguish the two is by the fact that Shadepaw is smaller than his twin brother. Shadowpaw is strong and has a bad habit of being extremely competitive. Shadepaw is a lot more quiet and reserved. He often secludes himself and resents the fact that he is the baby of the group which means that he is much smaller than the others. The others don't seem to think he can do much due to his size but Shadepaw is very fast. Angelpaw is the peacemaker of the group. She has silver fur and green eyes. She is very beautiful and often finds herself lost in thought. Then there is Snowpaw who has an attitude most of the time and is very hotheaded. Snowpaw has white fur with black spots and amber eyes. Snowpaw is extremely stubborn and loves to argue just for the sake of it.

After a pause, Feathertail continued. "Ravenpaw will be the leader. She has all the right qualities."

"What?!" Snowpaw burst out all of a sudden, his amber eyes lighting up in fury.

"Don't worry Snowpaw. You will be her deputy." Feathertail replied and before any further argument, she went on. "Angelpaw you will be the medicine cat."

Angelpaws eyes widened but she didn't protest as she dipped her head in acceptance. Suddenly the hollow of dreams glowed and the waters bubbled. Slowly the three figures of cats formed on the waters edge.

"These are the three cats that Starclan has chosen to give a second chance at life to this moon. That's Smokepaw. He was a Shadowclan apprentice but he fell off the ede of the gorge. This is Lilly who shall be known as Lillykit from now on. She is a kittypet, Cloudtails half sister. She was the only one of his litter that didn't make it due to being the runt of the litter. And then theres Stonefur who was a Riverclan deputy and died at the claws of one of Tigerstars allies. I need to leave now. Take what I have said into account." Feathertail murmured, already fading away.

Ravenpaw stood to stop her but it was too late. Feathertail was gone.

"Go take a look at them Angelpaw. You're the medicine cat." Ravenpaw prompted.

Angelpaw obediently approached the cats. Smokepaw had a long gash down his side that was bleeding heavily and his front paw was twisted at an awkward angle. Lillykit was shivering and obviously had a bad fever. Stonefur had several gashes along his fur and a severe throat wound.

"I don't know what to do." Angelpaw whispered. "Starclan help us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :) Thankyou so much for the reviews. I had some free time today so I wrote this up. Please keep the reviews coming. I appreciate all the feedback :) **

**p.s Im sorry if its a bit short. I just really wanted to get this chapter out :) **

* * *

Angelpaws heart was racing as she stared panic stricken at the wounded cats before her. She took a shuddering breath of fresh air and forced herself to relax. She was the calm, level headed one of the group, she would have to keep calm.

"We haven't explored the rest of the cave yet but we will have to do that now because we need a sheltered medicine cat den where I can treat my patients." Angel mewed suddenly.

"I'm on it!" Snowpaw mewed immediately, racing out of the hollow of dreams before Ravenpaw could protest.

"Mousebrain." Ravenpaw mumbled before chasing after him.

"Stormpaw help me wash the blood off of Smokepaw and Stonefur so I can have a good look at their wounds." Angelpaw ordered.

Stormpaw padded over to the waters edge, splashing water onto both Smokepaw and Stonefur.

"Good. Shadepaw and Shadowpaw go look for some moss to use as bedding." Angelpaw murmured while watching them race off.

Angelpaw now approached the cats, doubts once again creeping into her head. Stormpaw had already managed to get most of the blood off although both Stonefur and Smokepaw continued bleeding without showing signs of stopping.

"Cobwebs to stop the bleeding." A soft voice whispered in her ear.

Angelpaw jumped and looked around but there was no sign of the cat that had just spoken.

_Is it a Starclan warrior guiding me? _, Angelpaw wondered.

She had no time to think about the mysterious cat, all she could do was follow instructions.

"Help me find some cobwebs!" Angelpaw mewed urgently.

"Cobwebs?" Stormpaw questioned, looking puzzled.

"Now!" Angelpaw snapped.

Stormpaw cast her another confused look before turning away in search of cobwebs. Angelpaw looked around the den and spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She was quick to go over and retrieve the precious cobwebs she had spotted in the corner of the den. Angelpaw then padded over to her patients. It wasn't much but it would have to do until Stormpaw came back. Angelpaw carefully pressed cobwebs against Stonefurs wounds, being sure to use most for his throat wound. To her astonishment, Stonefur slowly stopped bleeding. In that moment Stormpaw reappeared with a huge bundle of cobwebs dangling from his muzzle.

"Theres more from where this came from" Stormpaw spoke, dropping the cobwebs beside Angelpaw.

Angelpaw pressed a couple more cobwebs into Stonefur before padding over to Smokepaw and pressing cobwebs into his wounds. Smokepaw groaned, his eyes flickering open.

"Get away from me." Smokepaw snapped rudely, attempting to get up but falling back down once again with a cry of pain.

"Stay still and let her take care of your wounds." Stormpaw snapped.

Angelpaw blinked gratefully at her brother and cautiously approached Smokepaw. Smokepaw swiped a front paw at her with claws out.

"Don't you dare touch her you mangy flea pelt." Stormpaw growled, defensively.

Smokepaw hissed in anger but suddenly he saw the state his back leg was in.

"My leg!" He wailed.

Angelpaw approached him once more and he gave her a defiant look.

"Your leg will never heal if you don't let me take a look at it." Angelpaw coaxed gently.

"Fine." Smokepaw spat but there was fear in his eyes.

Angelpaw removed the cobwebs now that he had stopped bleeding.

"Use burdock for the wounds to help heal them. Burdock looks like thick green leaves. You can find them at the edge of the water and then bandage the wounds in cobwebs to avoid letting in infection." The voice came again.

Angelpaw immediately went over to the edge of the water and sure enough found a cluster of burdock leaves. This supply would come in handy. Angelpaw bit off a couple leaves, trying not to let the bitter taste of the leaves affect her. She chewed up the leaves and spat them onto Smokepaws wounds, gently spreading the thick green moisture over Smokepaws wounds. Stormpaw watched her carefully before doing the same, although he didn't have the same natural skill as Angelpaw, he still managed to spread it well enough over Stonefurs wounds.

"Thanks Stormpaw." Angelpaw sighed. "Help me wrap up the wounds with cobwebs."

Stormpaw flashed her a smile before obediently doing as she asked.

"Make sure Smokepaws leg is properly stretched out to avoid it being permanently damaged." The voice whispered.

"This might hurt." Angelpaw mumbled, nudging Smokepaws leg a bit so it was properly stretched out.

Smokepaw let out a yowl of pain and glared at her.

"Poppy seeds help with the pain. There should be some right outside the cave." The voice spoke.

"Go find some poppy seeds just outside the cave." Angelpaw told Stormpaw.

"How do you know there are any?" Stormpaw asked puzzled.

"I just know." Angelpaw retorted and watched him go.

Angelpaw then approached Lillykit who was breathing shallowly and shivering slightly. Angelpaw wrapped her body around the kit to keep her warm. Just then Snowpaw and Ravenpaw came into the den, looking excited.

"We found a perfect den for the medicine den! It has enough room for several nest and a crevices to store herbs." Snowpaw spoke in excitement.

"And we found this. We figured it might be useful." Raven replied, dropping a cluster of leaves at Angelpaws paws.

"That's Borage. Its useful to cure fevers." The voice came again.

"Thankyou." Angelpaw mewed in relief and grabbed some of the leaves.

Lillykit was still small so Angelpaw chewed up the leaves into a pulp and spat them out. Lillykit whimpered softly as Angelpaw gently coaxed her to eat the herbs. Lillykit eventually ate the herbs and once again pressed against Angelpaw, shivering.

"That's all I can do for now. Lets move them into the den." Angelpaw sighed.

They eventually managed to move all three cats into the den with plenty of complaints from Smokepaw who was turning out to be an annoying furball. Shadepaw and Shadowpaw were already in the den with the moss. They had arranged some of the moss into nests and then put the spare moss into one of the crevices for storage. Once all three patients were in the nests, Stormpaw appeared with the poppy seeds.

"Thanks." Angelpaw murmured, putting a poppy seed into each of the patients mouths.

"Weve all decided to sleep in the hollow of dreams until we decide where all the other dens will be." Ravenpaw told Angelpaw.

"Alright. You should go rest then." Angelpaw replied, touching her nose to theirs before watching them leave and curling up in her own nest in the medicine cat den.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Heres an update for you! I really appreciate all the reviews. Everyone seems to be really enjoying my story Forgotten Love so Ill get to updating that as soon as possible. After reading this chapter be sure to read the authors note on the bottom as well. Its VERY important that you do. It will determine how fast the next chapter gets posted. Anyways read, review and enjoy! _**

* * *

Ravenpaw entered the medicine cat den to find Angelpaw talking quietly with Smokepaw while she re-bandaged Stonefur's throat wound and Lillykit was sound asleep in her flank.

"How are they?" Ravenpaw asked softly.

"I'm just fine. Thank you very much." Smokepaw spoke rudely.

"How can you handle that annoying furball?" Ravenpaw muttered, earning a glare from Smokepaw.

"He's really not that bad." Angelpaw purred, getting up and greeting her sister with a swift lick to her ear.

"If you say so." Ravenpaw mumbled.

A half-moon had passed and it had become a routine for Ravenpaw to check in on the clan's patients. Angelpaw had her paws full with her patients. The apprentices had to make do with eating the luscious berries that grew right at the entrance of the cave for none of them dared venture out of their cozy home just yet.

"Well Stonefur hasn't woken up yet but I've been making sure to pour plenty of water down his throat. The cuts along his flank have healed and are mere scars now but his throat wound is still pretty bad. I make sure to re-bandage the wound every day so he won't get an infection and I think it's a bit hard for him to breath but the wound is slowly closing up with the help of burdock." Angelpaw spoke quietly, concern laced in her mew.

"What about Smokepaw?" Ravenpaw questioned, although she knew that Stonefur was in the worst condition.

"Smokepaw's side wound has healed almost completely now but I still put cobwebs on it at night so it won't get an infection. Smokepaw's leg is healing remarkably quickly and I've been doing a few stretching exercises to help get it working properly again. The bones have healed well so all we have to do is get it properly functioning again." Angelpaw meowed in satisfaction nodding over at Smokepaw who did in fact look a lot better, he was sitting up and his front paw was no longer bent and broken but looking normal despite Smokepaw's awkward movements whenever he moved around in his nest.

"Speaking of which. Does he remember anything about Starclan?" Ravenpaw questioned.

"I'm right here. And no I don't remember. All I remember is falling off the edge of the gorge and then ending up here. I still don't believe I was suddenly brought back to life. Maybe you guys just came across me and saved me for all I know." Smokepaw retorted irritably.

"For the last time Smokepaw we didn't find you. Starclan brought you back to life and you're now a part of our clan." Ravenpaw growled at the hard headed apprentice.

"A clan that's led by YOU? No thanks. I'm a Shadowclan cat and Shadowclan cats take orders from no one." Smokepaw spat, getting up but stumbling and falling back onto his nest with a painful thud.

"Smokepaw you can't strain yourself like that. My sisters saying the truth and you know I wouldn't lie to you." Angelpaw murmured gently.

"Alright. If you say so." Smokepaw sighed, wincing in pain as he got settled back in his nest.

Angelpaw gently nudged a poppy seed towards him to soothe the pain. Somehow Angelpaw seemed to be the only one to actually manage to get through to the stubborn tom.

"Anyways how's Lillykit?" Ravenpaw meowed quietly.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Angelpaw purred, her green eyes sparkling as she gently nudged the little kit awake.

Lillykit jumped to her paws, her eyes glittering with mischief as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She sniffed loudly and sneezed but quickly recovered and leaped onto Angelpaw's back. Angelpaw gently shook her off while the little kit batted at the older cats whiskers.

"She seems to be very good." Ravenpaw purred.

"She only has a small cold now. She's starting to get restless but I don't blame her. Being cooped up in this den isn't easy for such a little kit." Angelpaw replied.

"We'll have to let her start exploring camp once her cold is cured." Ravenpaw agreed.

"Oh can I?" Lillykit squeaked in excitement.

"One day." Ravenpaw said with laughter before exiting the den.

"Ravenpaw! We need to talk." Snowpaw demanded, striding up to the black she cat.

"What is it?" Ravenpaw asked.

Feathertail had made a good choice in choosing Ravenpaw to lead. Ravenpaw was a natural leader and had matured a lot in the past days. She no longer let her rowdy brother ruffle her fur. Although Snowpaw seemed to be begging for a fight most of the time since he didn't exactly accept Ravenpaw's authority, he still acknowledged that she had been chosen to be the leader.

"Well don't you think our clan should have a name? We haven't given it one and I think it should be called…" Snowpaw began.

"Snowpaw. Shouldn't we make this important decision with the rest of our siblings?" Ravenpaw interrupted.

"But you're the leader and I'm the deputy so we should make this decision. " Snowpaw argued.

"We aren't the only ones in the clan." Ravenpaw retorted.

"Fine have it your way." Snowpaw spat resentfully.

Ravenpaw sighed but climbed onto the large boulder in the center of the clearing. The boulder was hollowed out and made a perfect large den inside of it. Ravenpaw thought this would be a perfect leaders den since they had decided to call clan meetings from this large boulder. Snowpaw thought it would make a better warriors den although Ravenpaw thought the warriors den should be bigger than the boulder so they hadn't really decided on which dens were what yet. Ravenpaw felt a bit nervous. She had never had to use the boulder up until now. The siblings had named the boulder, Thunder Boulder because when you spoke on it your voice would thunder across the cave.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Thunder Boulder for a clan meeting!" Ravenpaw cried, her voice ringing out eerily in the practically empty cave.

Angelpaw emerged from the medicine cat den uncertainly, wondering what this was all about. Meanwhile Snowpaw sat down pointedly, glaring up at his sister resentfully. The other siblings appeared from the Hollow of Dreams, gazing up at her in curiosity.

"Snowpaw has brought it to my attention that we should probably um…name our clan so any ideas?" Ravenpaw said, looking nervously down at them, feeling less like a leader than ever before.

"How about Ravenclan? After all you are our leader." Stormpaw suggested.

"That's mousebrained!" Snowpaw exclaimed.

"I don't think we should name it after any of us. After all we all had an equal part in creating the clan." Ravenpaw sighed.

"I think we should name is after the Hollow of Dreams. After all this clan was created because of the power the hollow of dreams gives to bring deceased cats back to life." Angelpaw mewed reasonably.

"I think it should be named Dreamclan." Snowpaw mewed loudly.

"Well I for one think it should be named Spiritclan!" Shadowpaw spoke up, with a challenging glare towards his brother.

Ravenpaw sighed. This was obviously not going to be an easy decision to make. After all both names were good ones and Ravenpaw didn't know how to choose between both of them but that was the job of the leader. To make decisions. Even decisions as hard as this one.

* * *

_**Okay so I normally dont put authors notes on the bottom as well but this time I am because its very important. I kind of left a little cliff hanger there because I want you to decide which clan name you like best so pick one. Dreamclan or Spiritclan? The winning vote will be revealed next chapter so please send a review my way with your vote! Thanks! **_


End file.
